Obsession
by obsidians
Summary: Another Tifa/Sephiroth one shot pairing, blame my muse, she's being very loud lately. This is rather dark. Sephiroth and Tifa are having a private affair that he believes he controls, but who really is the victim where there is obsession involving both parties? Dedicated to all my reviewers, thanks so much guys! I don't own FF7 or its characters and make no writing this.


Tifa pushed back her hood and looked at the house that seemed to loom over her like its master normally did, she cursed that she had come as if she were a sailor answering a siren's song when he had left one single sharp command on her voicemail "come".

She told herself she wasn't going to go, that she would no longer answer his summonings, that they were through, that she was over the sick hold he seemed to have over her. It certainly wasn't love; it was much darker than that. It was obsession.

She knocked on the door while rehearsing her lines "they were both reasonable human beings" then frowned that he might be insulted by this statement. So she began again "we're both adults and we both know this is wrong. Nothing good can come from us continuing this. It's better to make a clean break" she told herself as she waited but he didn't answer it. She pushed the door open and went into the semi-darkness of the entrance way. The dim light didn't concern her; her feet knew where to take her as she pressed forward, sickened that she hadn't just left, that she had to seek him out.

She went to the living room and entered in, "Miss Lockhart" a midnight voice greeted her and she moved until she was able to see his face, Sephiroth sat in a large armchair drinking a glass of something that bubbled, but set it on the occasional table and stood up by way of greeting. "I see you received my message" he observed as his glowing eyes stared down at her in a way that electrified her but also terrified her to the core.

"I came to tell you were through. We're both adults and we both know this is wrong. Nothing good can come from us continuing this. It's better to make a clean….." she started.

"Are we now and when did I agree to this?" he asked her, quirking one eyebrow at her and giving her a smile that unnerved her.

"You have to understand, this isn't healthy" she all but screamed at him.

"Isn't it? I don't see the problem; you get off, as do I. It's good harmless fun" he said with that same almost flirtatious smile."Is this because of your precious Cloud?"

"I don't want to hear his name coming from your vile mouth. I can't keep doing this, it's wrong" she said staring at the floor.

"Wrong for whom? For you or that pathetic creature, _Cloud_ you live with?" he smoothly asked her and then moved and suddenly she was pinned against the wall by her throat and gasped at this.

"I can smell your arousal on you and bet you're already wet for me. Shall I check?" he taunted her.

"Leave me alone, you're a monster!" she cried while she blushed.

"I'm a monster you fuck then, when I call, you come….and then you cum for me. Is that what you need? Tell me Tifa, as a modern women that is also intelligent, doesn't it bother you that you are being controlled by nothing more than a firm piece of flesh? Doesn't it insult you that it is attached to my body? I guess you need me after all. Tell me again that we're done. _I'll_ tell you when we're done" he said with a laugh with no mirth in it as a his hand slid up her side to cup one of her bare breasts and began lightly toying with her nipple.

"You can't make me do this" she said in a quivering voice.

"No?" he asked her and before she knew it, she sat on his lap while he sat on the chair he had vacated earlier. "That's much better, I like to feel your body heat" he said, he noted that she wasn't resisting, she never did but her hands were clenched into fists as if longing to strike out at him.

"Let me go" she cried, trying to lever herself off of his lap.

"I so love when you squirm in my lap" he commented, and she went still and realized he had a raging hardon.

"So shall I check if you're wet?" he asked her again, placing his hand just at the edge of her skirt.

"Leave me alone" she said but her heart raced as her white camisole was pushed with by his other hand to bare her breasts to his gaze.

"So beautiful" he said as he stroked first one then the other as she shuddered in his arms but made no move to stop him.

"Stop" she cried as he stimulated her hardening buds in a way he knew from experience she enjoyed.

"As you won't answer my question as to whether I should check to see if you're wet for me, I take your silence as consent" he said, slipping her skirt up.

"No don't" she cried as he reached the rim of her panties.

"You could stop me but I don't you see you doing that. You are neither bound nor under threat, yet you allow me such liberties" he said as he toyed with the elastic of her panties, just lightly flicking it to show his intentions.

"Please stop" she all but whimpered as he nibbled along her neck and nipped the pulse point there.

"Yet you do not resist, little one. I think you like how I make you feel. How I take all control from you. I'm not your pathetic little boy toy that you crave. I'm a man, I don't leave you wanting, I satisfy you as no one else can. Does he even know that the virginity he refused to take, I took months ago and you cried but came like a rocket?" Sephiroth whispered to her, noting how her arms lay limply at her sides and with a whimper from her, he slipped past the band of her final barrier and his fingers entered the tight cavern of her sopping wet pussy.

"You're soaked to the core. Tell me again how you don't want me?" he said, showing her the proof with his fingers and she just looked away and blushed, willing herself far away.

"So you'll just be silent while I give you what you need as usual?" he said and took a hold of her panties and pulled them down.

"Stop" she said, putting her hand on them to prevent their removal.

"Still trying to play the virtuous maiden? Tifa, must we do this song and dance again? You want me and I want you, don't fight what you need" he said with a snort of impatience and firmly tugged them from her nerveless hands past her boots.

"Please" she said as they hit the floor.

"Please fuck you? Don't mind if I do" he said facetiously.

"It's been a while since I had your pussy, I so love giving you this. It's so easy with other girls, I tell them the sob story that was my life and their panties come right off, pitiful. But you, you resist me at every turn, you're such a perfect challenge. Yes there have been other women before and after you" he said undoing his pants and easily moved her so he could tug them down and she looked over her shoulder at this and whimpered as she viewed his huge erection, while he pushed her skirt up.

"Come little one, why resist at this point? We're both ready as you can see" he said as he parted her legs so they lay on either side of his own legs. He lifted her up and moved her so her back was flush with his chest. She could feel the bulbous head of his tool at her entrance. With one swift surge upwards of his hips and him forcing her hips downward with his hands, she cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as she was impaled on his hard cock. He quickly took control of the situation by and lunging into her again and again while lifting her unresisting body up and down on his erection as if she were just a masturbation tool for him.

"Stop" she wailed while her own thighs flexed to impale herself more fully upon his length until both panted with need. His hands smoothed over her breasts to flick her nipples and this caused her to cry out all the more, suddenly her position changed and she straddled him.

"Look at me" he said holding her in place, relishing how she felt even staying still. Goddess she was tight! "You remember when I first invited you here? You came and didn't even know who I was because I was flirting with you in your bar while disguised. You didn't leave even when you learned who I was. You gave me some pouts and said you couldn't, but I took you unresisting on this very floor and you've been coming ever since. You need this, you need me. Now take what you need" he said releasing her and settling back.

Flashback

She didn't know who he was, the man with super long black hair who always wore sunglasses even during the evening times, but he was handsome. She found herself flirting with him and he responded. She found herself spending more time in his section because she had been sad that Cloud had gone away without even saying goodbye, the handsome stranger made her feel special. He was mysterious and refused to tell her his name, said she would know who he was soon.

A bouquet of two dozen roses arrived for her one day with a request that she meet him in an abandoned house close to the outskirts of town on the card. It didn't say it was from him, there was no signature, but somehow she knew.

When she arrived wearing her best dress, the room was full of lit candles and he waited for her. She had been shy at first, imagining an evening of flirting and kissing perhaps. She had been so naively innocent in her thinking back then, not realizing what a man truly intended when he suggested he meeting her alone at a clandestine location. However, he had had other ideas as his kisses seemed to burn her as he started unzipping her dress and she stopped him.

"What are you doing?" she gasped.

"We can hardly fuck while wearing our clothes" he crudely said in a much different voice that she recognized from her darkest nightmares. His sunglasses were removed and his hair reverted to silver and his skin tone returned to its normal paleness once the glamour spell was taken away.

"Sephiroth" she said with shock.

"In the very willing flesh" he proclaimed as he put his arms around her and drew her sharply against him in a possessive way.

"Let me go" she cried as her small fists hammered on his chest and he just laughed and kissed her hard and she refused to kiss him back.

"I'll tell you what, if you let me kiss you. I'll let you leave unharmed" he said with a cocksure grin.

"You promise?" she said.

"Of course" he said. "Do you promise on your honour as a martial artist to let me kiss you? This you vow?"

"Okay, I promise" she said in a hesitant voice, wondering at how vehement he was being as she closed her eyes and pretended she was about to kiss Cloud and offered him her lips. She gasped when she found herself flat on her back as he threw her there. "What are you doing?" she cried as he almost casually pushed the skirt of her dress up and she went to push it down.

"Kindly don't interfere" he said impatiently and knocked her hands away and pushed it up to her waist, revealing her only in her panties."You made a vow to me, to let me kiss you, you just didn't specify _where_. I choose to kiss your other lips" he said and she went ridged at what he intended to do.

"No you can't...you cheated" she said, frantically trying to push her dress down. Her mind reeled in horror that she would have to reveal the most sacred part of herself to him based on a silly vow he had tricked her into making as his hands hooked into the waistband of her panties.

"I see your honour means nothing to you" he hissed and all the fight went out of her and she turned her face away, her mind in turmoil as to what she agreed to as he tugged her panties down to her trembling thighs and lowered his head between them.

Before she could protest, his was expertly licking her most private place from top to bottom she gasped and tried to wrap her head around the fact that her greatest enemy was _eating her out_ while waves of pleasure radiated throughout her entire body. She gasped and gazed sightlessly up at the ceiling while her clit stiffened in arousal and was treated to many sharp licks and even suckled upon. She didn't even register the fact that her panties were being drawn lower until they were removed from her completely and her legs spread so he could deepen his assault of her. His soft hair tickled her inner thighs and her wayward hips tilted into his ministrations as her breath came in pants. Her head rolled from one side to the other as if being shaken in denial and she couldn't control her body as it shook with need and she reached her climax with a strangled cry, her hips shot up as she exploded into a million pieces.

"What was that?" she asked him unnecessarily, knowing it was an orgasm, but still in a daze.

"Was that your first orgasm, little one? It seems pointless for you to keep your dress on. After all, the time for modesty as long past" he said.

"Why?" she asked him, sitting up pushing her skirt down.

"So we can fuck, that was just a little taste of the pleasures I can give you. I can adjust your body so you don't get pregnant. You're a virgin, how many years have to waited for the man you love to take you? I can relieve you of this burden right here and right now, we can do anything you ever dreamed about. I know you need this" he said persuasively, he could feel her teetering on the brink of her decision, not knowing how he had invaded her dreams to force heated scenes of her being taken by handsome anonymous strangers and giving her immense pleasure. He had done this to facilitate him having his way with her. She seemed to be in a trance as he unzipped her dress without resistance from her and pushed down the straps until the clinging garment fell unsupported into her lap.

"I can't" she said and he caught her lips in another demanding kiss and pushed her back again and drew the rest of material downwards so slowly down her body during her distraction that she barely even registered it being removed until it lay by her feet. "Oh" she cried when she realized she was naked.

He caught her arms and said. "Just let it happen, you need this, I need this. You're almost thirty, don't you want to experience what you've been missing? No one needs to know and no children shall be born from this night. It will be pure pleasure with no strings attached" he said.

She thought about her shameful dreams as of late and her body begged her to give in as she lay naked but not pinned beneath him. "I don't know" she said mewed as he began playing with the succulent points of her nipples.

"Then let me show you" he said and began to undress himself and parted her unresisting legs and placed his tool there at the ready. She trembled and her heartbeat hammered against his own bare skin as he lay upon her, waiting for her answer.

"But Cloud" she said frantically and cried out as her hymen was torn asunder and he plunged into her depths and took her with the name of the man she loved on her lips, she groaned out first at the pain and then the pure pleasure that took its place as he took her with no finesse or delicacy on the rough floorboards. It was rough, it was animalistic and very, very satisfying for both as her climaxes seemed to grow in strength until she experienced multiple orgasms on the final round for twenty long second as his own essence shot heavily inside her. She broke into tears when she realized what had happened, that she had given her virtue to her enemy.

Sephiroth neither tried to sooth her or paid her the slightest attention as he got up and cleaned himself and redressed. "I had heard that girls cry after their first time and now I see it's true" he observed in a clinical way.

"Go to hell" she sobbed. "I hate you."

"But you body loves me, be ready for the next time I summon you" he said. "You're a pretty good fuck for your first time" he complimented her.

"I shall never be with you again" she cried, dashing the tears from her eyes and draping her dress over herself modestly.

"I've been inside you now, your body will always want me as much as your personal will will try to deny me. Until the next time, Miss Lockhart" he said.

End Flashback

She put her shaking hands on his shoulders and started to ride him of her own accord; she bit off a moan at how his large cock found and rubbed harshly against her g-spot and did so with each subsequent flex of her thighs as she rode aloft his huge erection. She was soon riding him with abandonment as her mind all but deserted her, leaving her with nothing more than her need for release. He quickly picked her up under her straddled thighs and stood while supporting her bottom and began bouncing her on his erection until she came with a sharp cry.

He triumphantly lay on her the floor, "just like old times Tifa" he said facetiously and then setting a punishing pace, he brought her to orgasm many times until his own orgasm filled her with his hot essence that repulsed her as coated every nook and cranny of her pussy. "My but you did need this" he commented, rearing back from her, afterplay a foreign concept to him.

"Get off of me" she said from where she lay, he was still buried in her.

"Not until you understand something. I have never forced you to do anything, had you fought me, lashed out at me, I would have stopped" he said as he leaned down and suckled each nipple with a gasp from her as to how outrageous he was being.

He then focused on her. "You're so busy taking care of everyone else that no one is seeing to your needs. You need this. You don't want to be the sexless maiden or the tough warrior; you need someone to sexually satisfy you. You want someone not to listen to you, but to take you and that's where I come in. Do not try to convince yourself I'm a diamond in the rough who has mended his ways, I haven't. Jenova no longer controls me but I'll never change from being how I am. I wasn't created for love, but to wield steel and I am steel down to my very heart. If you're picturing a house with a white picket fence, a garden out front and two kids running through the yard. Imagine that with your useless roommate because I will never want any of those things."

"This is what I can offer you" he said flexing his hips and she moaned and arched her back. "I can't offer you love because I have none to give. I can offer you my body, take what you need" he said, pumping his newly hardened weapon rhythmically to her moans. "However, know this; why is it you delude yourself that Cloud's mind was just fractured? That that was the only reason why he was after 'Zack's Girl' and you told yourself that it was okay that he was stepping out with Aerith. After all, you were all great friends. He took her virginity in her church while he left _you_ a virgin. She told me that herself in lifestream" he said at the brink of her orgasm and she sobbed and came at the same time at the knowledge.

He smirked before losing all control at his own crisis and came no less heavily then before and sighed as it drained into her tight channel. He couldn't believe how she turned him on as no other woman ever had; perhaps it was because she was his enemy's woman?

Her tiny channel gripped his softening cock and he did something he rarely did and melded his lips to hers, enjoying the lingering sensation of their coitus before she would run into the night in embarrassment and he would depart for his safe house, both victims of being on opposite sides in a world that didn't know he was back and rational and she was his enemy.

She gasped at his kiss and leaned against him, for all that he said of him being unfeeling and his very body make of steel, his kisses were sweet and gentle and made her bones melt and heart soar as she desperately kissed him back.

He leaned back presently and released her and stood up and redressed. "If you have no feelings for me, why do you kiss me like that?" she boldly asked him from her own seated position.

"In every relationship a man has to adapt: some women want indifference, some women need to be dominated. You need at least some illusion of romance so you can go back to your boring, pathetic life of shaking your tits and ass at thirsty men so they will give you bigger tips, so you can keep supporting a deadbeat who will never give you the family you seek. You need this so you can convince yourself that I'm not such a bad guy and someday you will reform me. I'm willing to give you this happy illusion if that is what you need. But know this, I am as they made me, less than human and perhaps the monster you think" he said turning to face her, now properly dressed and she got up and put herself to rights.

"I'm sure you haven't always been so cold" she said.

"Perhaps I just need to meet the right woman?" he sarcastically said.

"Goodbye Sephiroth" she said and closed the distance between them and kisses him again while she clung to him.

"What game are you playing at?" he demanded, she was never the aggressor in their so-called love play.

She gave him a mysterious smile, "for all your talk, you love me in your own way" she said.

"I see that your delusion has grown" he observed.

"What you talk about is obsession, to become obsessed with someone, you must covet them first to the point that your feelings turn dangerous. Don't most murders who killed the object of their obsessions start out saying 'I loved them so much'? "Obsession is not a healthy emotion, but coming from someone so emotionally stunted, I shall accept it" she calmly said.

"I care nothing for you, you are just a means to an end" he said with a glance of almost sympathy in her direction.

"I wish that you believed that, you like to point out how many women you can get, yet you always wind up here with me, someone who helped murder you more than once as you tried to murder me. Yet you never mention names of these anonymous women or even the mannerisms so I can connect who is who in my mind. It makes me wonder if they even exist" she observed.

"Are you suggesting that you were my first conquest? Think again, I've been with hundreds of women, most of them accomplished lovers. You are barely adequate in bed compared to them" he said with a smirk.

"You hide try to hide your feelings by belittling my life. When I leave you, I go home to people, friends who love and respect me and would do anything for me. When you go home, you return to nothing but lonely silence and memories of your past grandeurs when you meant something more than a ghost town and a bitter memory. You envy me my pathetic, boring life and you envy Cloud for what he has: me" she said with a returning smirk on her face.

"Believe what you will, no matter how grandiose. Are you certain it isn't your mind that fractured?" he said dismissively and turned to leave.

"Goodbye Sephiroth, expect my summons soon" she called after him and her eyes pinned him to where he stood as he turned around as if in shock and his composure broke to admit a look of confusion on his face before it shifted back to neutral and he left. This confirmed what she had just started to suspect at this moment, that he was no more in the control of the situation then she was, but was just better at casting illusions then herself.

So they left to return to their normal lives, two victims of obsession; star crossed lovers who could never be together or apart.


End file.
